The Forbidden Child And The Outcast Senshi
by Rain Megami
Summary: Hotaru is the last senshi left alive after the last battle against Galaxia. Now when she and her friends are put in danger by youkai she has to team up with the spirit detectives to survive. AU UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Act One: A Senshi Returns!

Hey everyone! This is just an idea that I'm trying out. I've always thought that Hotaru and Hiei might make a good couple (I know, I have a thing for odd couples lol) please don't be rude or anything, I don't know a whole lot about Yu Yu Hakusho so my friend Vampiregirl-88 is helping me with this story, give her some credit people! This is a AU no like, no read. Now, on with the show!!!! Oh yes...I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon (OH THE INHUMANITY!!!), or the song Inner Universe by Origa.

* * *

_I'm a soldier, znachit ya....I otvyetchik i sud'ya....._

Fifteen year old Tomoe Hotaru stood outside of her best friends house while looking up at the cloudy grey sky. Dressed in long blue jeans, a light purple tee-shirt, and sneakers she sighed. It had been about six months since the final battle with Galaxia and....everything had gone wrong. Usagi had managed to stop Galaxia but had died stopping her, and every other scout had been killed too. In the aftermath only Hotaru had survived, being the scout of Death and Rebirth she had been reincarnated again and had rapidly aged from an infant to a teenager in seconds. There was nothing she could do and was sent back to Earth in sorrow by Guardian Cosmos with no friends, and no family. Hotaru would have certainly killed herself if it hadn't been for two people, a small moon fairy named Diana and her best friend named Kosaku Yuri. Hotaru was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened and Yuri, dressed in a dark green skirt, a rose red shirt and ballet flats came out and flash Hotaru a sweet smile. Yuri had brown hair that went to her mid back with reddish streaks, crimson red eyes with amber flecks in them, and light tan skin.

"Hotaru-chan, why do you look so sad? This is your favorite kind of day, rainy and cloudy!"

Hotaru giggled and shook her head as they began to walk, although Hotaru and Yuri were fifteen they were both very small in height.

"Yes it is my favorite kind of day and I'm not sad! Just remembering the past."

Yuri nodded and didn't press the issue, she didn't know much about Hotaru's past and respected that the girl didn't like to talk about it. She herself didn't know much about her past either, her adopted parents told her that they had found her on their doorstep when she was just an infant. Yuri herself could do something so incredible it seemed like it was magic. One out of every five tears she cried became emerald green gems with a rose red center. The crimson eyed girl had a small box filled to the brim with them.

"Yuri-chan, let's go to the bookstore today. There's some new manga I would like to get!"

Yuri shook her head and sighed.

"Honestly Hotaru-chan! I don't understand why someone as cultured and mature as you likes that silly manga!"

"One Piece is not silly! It's one of the best manga out there!!!"

"The main character is made out of rubber!"

The two girls continued their conversation a fairy dressed in a yellow dress with whitish wings and blond hair tucked into two buns with an anklet around her left leg and a bracelet on her left wrist flew up and settled herself onto Hotaru's shoulder, both girls paid no mind to the small fairy and continued to talk. Yuri was used to seeing Diana and considered her to be Hotaru's only secret because the fair skinned girl never told her about being a sailor senshi. As for Hotaru's powers she lost her ability to transform into her eternal form and her super form, now only able to transform into her first sailor senshi form.  
Suddenly Hotaru stopped in her tracks and put a hand out infront of Yuri, she sensed something wrong. The small fairy pipped up.

"What's wrong Kousei-hime?"

Before Hotaru could answer the three of them were blown back by an explosion. Hotaru leapt to her feet instantly and her eyes widened at what she saw. Three huge creatures had blast a crater in the street. They were all very ugly and a power radiated off of them that was unknown to Hotaru.

_**'Are the Youma? No....it couldn't be. They were distroyed when Chaos was defeated! So...what are they?'**_

While Hotaru was trying to figure out what they where, Yuri had gotten to her feet and stared in shock. The largest creature who seemed to be the leader eyed Yuri and smirked.

"There's the Haname! Get her!"

Before they could take another step toward them Hotaru got in front of Yuri and glared at them. All three of them burst into laughter at the frail looking girl who was attempting to protect her friend.

"Ha! What could a measly Ningen do to three powerful Youkai like us?"

Still glaring at the Youkai Hotaru pulled out a blue pen with an indigo ball on top, a golden star with the symbol of Saturn below that, and a lavender upturned crescent moon below the star, on the bottom of the pen was a small golden ball. Hotaru held the pen up above her and cried out.

"Saturn planet power! MAKE UP!"

The three Youkai and Yuri watched stunned as a dark purple light came out of the wand and wrapped around Hotaru, making her body shine with white light. The light evaporated away leaving Hotaru in her Sailor fuku with her Silence Glaive. Yuri's crimson eyes widened.

"Hotaru-chan....is a Sailor Senshi?"

Hotaru twirled her glaive above her head and then pointed it at the Youkai. One of them snorted rudely.

"Who the Hell are you?!"

"Protected by Saturn, Planet of Silence, I am the soldier of death and rebirth. I am Sailor Saturn! And in the name of Saturn and it's rings, I will punish you!"

The leaders eyes lit up with a greedy light.

"Well! The Haname and the last living Senshi in one place! Get them both!"

The other two demons raced at the girls and while Yuri let out a shriek of fear Hotaru took her staff and held it horizontally.

"SILENCE WALL!!!!"

An invisible wall surrounded the girls and the demons bounced right off of it. While the demons were stunned Hotaru turned to her horrified friend and Diana.

"Yuri-chan! Run! They're after you!"

"Hotaru-chan....how...how did you?"

"I'll explin later! RUN NOW!!!"

Yuri heeded her friends advice and ran as fast as she could with Diana. Hotaru turned back to face the youkai and was met with a fist to her face, the punch knocked her off of feet and sent her flying into a window of a building. She crashed through the glass and landed on her back while those within the building scrambled away from the fight. Hotaru winced as she felt numorus pieces of glass pierce her flesh and felt her right eye begin to swell. She stumbled back on her feet and back onto the street. Hotaru glared at the creatures and ignored blood begining to run into her eyes.

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!!!!!"

Sailor Saturn raised her Glaive into the air and closed her eyes. Purple ribbons appeared and swirled around her body before becoming beams of pure energy, she then pointed her glaive at the youkai and the energy beams shot towards them.

The attack hit two of the demons and turned them into ash, the third was currently lumbering after Yuri.

"Yuri-chan! Hit the ground!"

Hearing her friends cry Yuri instantly fell to the ground and cut her knees while doing so. As soon as she had hit the ground Hotaru threw her glaive right into his neck. The last demon turned into ash and Hotaru limped over to Yuri and helped her up while Diana hovered around them nervously.

"Are you alright Yuri-chan?"

Yuri winced as she got up and gasped at seeing Hotaru.

"I-I'm fine...but Hotaru-chan....y-your wounds!"

Hotaru spat out some blood and gave her friend a shaky smile.

"I'm fine...I've had worse."

"Hotaru-chan...what's going on?"

"That's what I would like to know Yuri-chan.....they called you a Haname...a flower maiden. Do you know what they were talking about?"

Yuri shook her while tears filled her eyes, she was very afraid.

"I d-don't Hotaru-chan!"

Suddenly Hotaru doubled over in pain and held her side where a rather large cut was appearing.

"Takai-hime!"

"Hotaru-chan!"

"I...I can't..keep m-my form....l-lost too much bl-blood..."

It was true Hotaru was bleeding from multiple cut all over her body. Her brooch lit up with a purple light and her sailor fuku became purple ribbons and vanished inside her brooch while her glaive faded away and her tiara winked out of existence. Her brooch flashed silver and became her pen which clattered to the ground beside her. Now that Hotaru was out of her senshi form her cuts began to bleed more freely and fainted to the ground while Yuri knelt down beside her and put her battered friends head into her lap.

"Wh-wh-what do we do Diana-san?!"

"I...I don't know Yuri-san!!"

Yuri put her hands over one of her cuts to stem the blood flow but looked on in amazement as her hands lit up with a dark green glow and Hotaru's cuts began to heal on their own. After Hotaru's cuts had been healed Yuri stared at her shaking hands.

"Che cosa sta succedendo?"

* * *

I hope this is a good beginning or whatever. Oh yeah, Diana was created by Naoka Takeuchi but was never incorporated in the manga or anime. She calls Hotaru Kousei-Hime in her civilian form (Kousei means rebirth) and Takai-Hime in her Senshi form (Takai means death) Yuri knows Italian so you will see Italian phrases once in a while.

Transelation: Che cosa sta succedendo?= What's happening?

Song translation: I'm a soldier, znachit ya....I otvyetchik i sud'ya....=I'm a soldier, meaning that I'm....Both the defendent and the judge.....

Please reveiw! Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	2. Act 2: A Past Uncovered!

Ok, here's the second chapter. Thanks again to Vampiregirl-88 for helping me with this story!

* * *

_Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya.....Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'....._

Guardian Cosmos looked on in sorrow at the scared battle field before her. Eternal Sailor Moon had been able to stop Chaos but gave her life in exchange. All of the other Sol Senshi had been killed too. Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, and Kakyuu laid by the small sprite in silence. They couldn't believe they where the only senshi left. Seiya supported Yaten who had a broken leg and Taiki knelt by Kakyuu who was badly injured. Seiya turned her head and glared at Cosmos with tears in her eyes.

"Bring them back...."

The small sprite looked sadly at Seiya before turning her head away, she couldn't bear to look at the hurt and anger on the Kinmoku Senshi's face.

"I cannot..."

Seiya snapped, she placed Yaten down roughly and approached Cosmos angrily.

"Yes you can! You're the Guardian Cosmos! You watch over our Starseeds!"

Yaten winced at Seiya's shouting.

"Seiya-san...please calm down."

Yaten tried to plead with her fellow senshi but she was hysterical.

"Bring them back! I know you can! BRING THEM BACK!!!"

Seiya pulled back her hand, like she was about to strike Cosmos.

"STOP RIGHT THERE SEIYA!"

Seiya stopped and seemed to come to her senses, Kakyuu had yelled at her and Seiya bowed to Cosmos.

"Forgive me....I was blinded by my anger Cosmos...."

Cosmos nodded and smiled sadly.

"I understand Faito-Hime."

Seiya returned to the side of her fellow senshi and waited to see what would happen next.

"Faito-Hime, Chiyu-Hime, Meiku-Hime, and Kakyuu-Hime. Say a prayer for the Sol Senshi. It's time to return their Starseeds to the cauldron."

The four senshi bowed their heads and began to pray as Cosmos turned toward the battle field and began to sing in a pure voice.

"Return to me, seeds of the fallen.  
Return to me, seeds of the warriors.  
Return to me, seeds of the senshi.  
Return to the cauldron, your birthplace.  
To be cared for, until you rise again."

The Kinmoku senshi looked upwards to see what was happening, points of light had risen from the battle field and began to travel towards Guardian Cosmos as she continued to sing.

"Brave ones.  
Strong ones.  
Pure ones.  
Loved ones.  
Return and be healed!"

One by one the Starseeds returned to Cosmos.

A bright red Starseed, burning with fire glided towards her first.

"Kouen-Hime."

Next an orange Starseed, as strong as metal and with an aura of love followed.

"Koi-Hime."

A green Starseed, swirling with the power of nature and crackling with thunder and lightning came next.

"Rinsei-Hime."

Now a blue Starseed, as cold as ice with water churning in the center.

"Mizu-Hime."

Then a yellow Starseed, the essence of air embedded in it.

"Kuuki-Hime."

Following next an aquamarine Starseed, the power of all of the deepest oceans compressed in the tiny gem.

"Kaiyou-Hime"

Coming right after a black Starseed, the energies of time and the underworld encased within.

"Toki-Hime"

And finally, a bright silver Starseed came last, the energy and power of the moon within.

"Tsuki-Hime."

The Starseeds glided around Cosmos before going back into the cauldron. By this time the remaining scouts had tears in their eyes. Suddenly Yaten made a mental count and spoke.

"What about Sailor Saturn's Starseed?"

At that moment a bright light filled the area, causing the five girls to cover their eyes. When the light died down they looked in wonder at a little infant laying on the ground. They approaced the infant and Cosmos spoke.

"Kuchiku-Hime?"

The small infant began to grow at Cosmos's words and stopped when she reached fifteen years of age. Sailor Saturn awoke and looked around confused.

"Wh-what happened?"

* * *

Hotaru woke up with a jolt and sat up straight in her bed, gasping for air.

"Hotaru-chan!"

Yuri flung her arms around her best friends form and began to speak rapidly as Hotaru tried to untangle the hysterical girls words.

"Yuri-chan. Yuri-chan! Calm down! Take a deep breath and talk slowly."

Yuri took her friends advice and took a deep breath before beginning to speak again.

"Af-after you fainted y-you where bleeding b-badly. And...and when I tried to st-stop the blood f-flow my hands....they...they lit up with a d-dark green glow and I h-healed you! Io in qualche modo guarito Hotaru-chan! Mi guarito!"

At the end of Yuri's explanation her voice had grown shrill and hysterical. Seeing her friend in the throws of having a fit she did the only thing she could think of. Hotaru reached out a hand and slapped her. Yuri calmed down immediately and stared at Hotaru in shock.

"Wh-why did you h-hit me?"

"You where hysterical Yuri-chan. If I hadn't stopped you you might have had a breakdown...."

Yuri sweat dropped and sighed as she put a hand to her cheek.

"S-sorry about that Hotaru-chan....I just can't believe this is happening. Youkai, you being a sailor senshi, me healing your wounds! E 'semplicemente troppo strano!"

Hotaru nodded her head and swung her legs off of her bed and stood up, she could definitely understand Yuris fear and confusion. After all she experienced it too.

"Hotaru-chan....please tell me what's going on....don't leave me in the dark anymore...onegai..."

Hotaru sat back on her bed and began her long tale of being a sailor senshi.

* * *

Koenma sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead, oh boy was this a mess. Just a few hours ago he had gotten information about youkai having made their way into the Ningenkai and starting a fight. Apparently they had been searching for a youkai that was known as a Haname that had been brought to the human world and they would have gotten her too if it hadn't been for a sailor senshi that had destroyed them. Problem was in all three realms everyone thought that all the senshi had been killed. Now the two girls would surely be put in more danger when word got around. Reviewing the footage of what happened it seemed that the Haname had no idea what she was and if he sent his spirit detectives directly to the girls he had no doubt that the senshi would shoot first and ask questions later. At that moment the doors to his office burst open and said spirit detectives walked into the room.

"What the Hell do you want diaper breath?! We're on a vacation if you haven't forgotten!"

A vein was raised on Koenma's forehead, he was really sick and tired of Yusuke's disrespect. Managing to take a hold of his temper he cleared his throat and spoke to the boys.

"Yes Yusuke, I am well aware that I gave you time off but this is an emergency."

Koenma was certain he heard something mumbled along the line of 'everything that ass hole gives us is an emergency.' He sighed and turned on a TV in his room and watched as the pictures of two young girls came across the screen.

"These girls are Tomoe Hotaru and Kurosaku Yuri."

"Just a few hours ago both girls were attacked by three youkai. It would appear that they were after Yuri who is a Haname, before you ask Yuri appears to be half Koorime and half of another youkai that is not currently known. They would have gotten her too but the other girl Hotaru, transformed into a senshi and killed them."

Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls.

"What the Hell are you trying to pull Koenma?! Everyone knows that the senshi were killed six months ago."

"Yeah! Do you think we're idiots or something?!"

Kurama and Hiei remained silent. Koenma sighed, he had expected this reaction.

"If you don't believe me, look at the screen."

Pressing a button the picture on the tv switched to a screen of two girls and three large Youkai. The girl with the black hair stood in front of Yuri and they watched in silence as the girl trandformed into a Sailor Senshi. The screen then turned black and Koenma turned back to the four boys. Yusuke spoke first.

"Wow....I don't believe it."

"Believe it Yusuke, these girls will be in danger soon enough, youkai will go after them."

Surprisingly Kurama interrupted Koenma.

"So you want us to go and contact them."

Koenma shook his head.

"No, it would be too dangerous. As you can see Hotaru reacted very violently to the youkai. If she sensed Hiei and you, Kurama, so suddenly, it might end in a blood bath."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Then what to you want us to do?!"

"I will be enrolling you all into their school, Mugen Gaken. Get to know them and befriend them before you do anything else. I expect NO VIOLENCE AT ALL!!!"

Koenma looked at Hiei as he said that and the fire youkai snorted rudely.

"You start tomorrow, your uniforms will be given to you at the school. You may go now."

The boys turned to leave but Kurama stopped and turned around.

"Which senshi is she Koenma?"

"Oh! I'm glad you asked. Tomoe Hotaru is Sailor Saturn, the senshi of Death and Rebirth.

* * *

Phew! That was a lot to write! Oh, what Cosmos called the senshi are sort of like nicknames for them. The chart is here!

Faito-Hime=Princess Fighter

Chiyu-Hime=Princess Cure

Meiku-Hime=Princess Make

Kakyuu-Hime=Princess Fireball

Kouen-Hime=Princess Flame

Koi-Hime=Princess Love

Rinsei-Hime=Princess Nature

Mizu-Hime=Princess Water

Kuuki-Hime=Princess Air

Kaiyou-Hime=Princess Ocean

Toki-Hime=Princess Time

Tsuki-Hime=Princess Moon

Kuchiku-Hime=Princess Destruction

Translations:

Io in qualche modo guarito Hotaru-chan!= I somehow healed you Hotaru-chan!

Mi guarito!= I healed you!

E 'semplicemente troppo strano!= It's just too weird!

Song Translation: Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya....Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'.....=I'm standing on both sides of the fire....Moving along curves, overtaking death and life.....

I hope you all enjoyed! Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


End file.
